DESCRIPTION (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) This application is for predoctoral training in an interdisciplinary program in environmental health sciences. The training program will lead to the Ph.D. degree in environmental health sciences in the Columbia School of Public Health over a five year period that includes two years of course work and three years of doctoral dissertation research. The course work and research will focus on interdisciplinary training combining public health and basic biomedical science skills for solving complex problems in environmental health related to three specific areas: 1) respiratory disorders; 2) cancer; and, 3) neurotoxicology/neurodegenerative disease. The application requests training support for two trainees in the first year, four in the second year and six in each subsequent year. Members of the training faculty consist of fourteen well-funded investigators with long-established records in one or more of the above areas, as well as experience in collaborative interdisciplinary research and in mentoring trainees. The training program will rely on the resources and facilities of the faculty and the extensive support and facilities at the Columbia School of Public Health, College of Physicians and Surgeons and the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, as well as the recently funded P30 Center in Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan.